Jeff The Killer Story Creepypasta
by Jose The Insane 777
Summary: Here is a background story of Jeff the killer(Jeffrey Woods) From Creepypsata. Please ethier favriote, follow, or review. I evenly except hateful ones. Next Chapter will be short to tell how he got to the covent(slenderman sanctuary for other creepypasta from his proxies that turned against him.)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N**: This story was copied off .com. this tells a story about Jeffery Woods and how he became _Jeff the Killer_ and how he found the convent. Enjoy- Jose the insane (My OC's for Creepypasta**)**

Jeff and his family had just moved into a new neighborhood. His dad had gotten a promotion at work, and they thought it would be best to live in one of those "fancy" neighborhoods. Jeff and his brother Liu couldn't complain though. A new, better house. What was not to love? As they were getting unpacked, one of their neighbors came by.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Barbara; I live across the street from you. Well, I just wanted to introduce myself and to introduce my son." She turns around and calls her son over. "Billy, these are our new neighbors." Billy said hi and ran back to play in his yard.

"Well," said Jeff's mom, "I'm Margaret, and this is my husband Peter, and my two sons, Jeff and Liu." They each introduced themselves, and then Barbara invited them to her son's birthday. Jeff and his brother were about to object, when their mother said that they would love to. When Jeff and his family are done packing, Jeff went up to his mom.

"Mom, why would you invite us to some kid's party? If you haven't noticed, I'm not some dumb kid."

"Jeff," said his mother, "We just moved here; we should show that we want to spend time with our neighbors. Now, we're going to that party, and that's final." Jeff started to talk, but stopped himself, knowing that he couldn't do anything. Whenever his mom said something, it was final. He walked up to his room and plopped down on his bed. He sat there looking at his ceiling when suddenly, he got a weird feeling. Not so much a pain, but... a weird feeling. He dismissed it as just some random feeling. He heard his mother call him down to get his stuff, and he walked down to get it.

The next day, Jeff walked down stairs to get breakfast and got ready for school. As he sat there, eating his breakfast, he once again got that feeling. This time it was stronger. It gave him a slight tugging pain, but he once again dismissed it. As he and Liu finished breakfast, they walked down to the bus stop. They sat there waiting for the bus, and then, all of a sudden, some kid on a skateboard jumped over them, only inches above their laps. They both jumped back in surprise. "Hey, what the hell?"

The kid landed and turned back to them. He kicked his skate board up and caught it with his hands. The kid seems to be about twelve; one year younger than Jeff. He wears an Aeropostale shirt and ripped blue jeans.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we got some new meat." Suddenly, two other kids appeared. One was super skinny and the other was huge. "Well, since you're new here, I'd like to introduce ourselves, over there is Keith." Jeff and Liu looked over to the skinny kid. He had a dopey face that you would expect a sidekick to have. "And he's Troy." They looked over at the fat kid. Talk about a tub of lard. This kid looked like he hadn't exercised since he was crawling.

"And I," said the first kid, "am Randy. Now, for all the kids in this neighborhood there is a small price for bus fare, if you catch my drift." Liu stood up, ready to punch the lights out of the kid's eyes when one of his friends pulled a knife on him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I had hoped you would be more cooperative, but it seems we must do this the hard way." The kid walked up to Liu and took his wallet out of his pocket. Jeff got that feeling again. Now, it was truly strong; a burning sensation. He stood up, but Liu gestured him to sit down. Jeff ignored him and walked up to the kid.

"Listen here you little punk, give back my bro's wallet or else." Randy put the wallet in his pocket and pulled out his own knife.

"Oh? And what will you do?" Just as he finished the sentence, Jeff popped the kid in the nose. As Randy reached for his face, Jeff grabbed the kid's wrist and broke it. Randy screamed and Jeff grabbed the knife from his hand. Troy and Keith rushed Jeff, but Jeff was too quick. He threw Randy to the ground. Keith lashed out at him, but Jeff ducked and stabbed him in the arm. Keith dropped his knife and fell to the ground screaming. Troy rushed him too, but Jeff didn't even need the knife. He just punched Troy straight in the stomach and Troy went down. As he fell, he puked all over. Liu could do nothing but look in amazement at Jeff.

"Jeff how'd you?" that was all he said. They saw the bus coming and knew they'd be blamed for the whole thing. So they started running as fast as they could. As they ran, they looked back and saw the bus driver rushing over to Randy and the others. As Jeff and Liu made it to school, they didn't dare tell what happened. All they did was sit and listen. Liu just thought of that as his brother beating up a few kids, but Jeff knew it was more. It was something, scary. As he got that feeling he felt how powerful it was, the urge to just, hurt someone. He didn't like how it sounded, but he couldn't help feeling happy. He felt that strange feeling go away, and stay away for the entire day of school. Even as he walked home due to the whole thing near the bus stop, and how now he probably wouldn't be taking the bus anymore, he felt happy. When he got home his parents asked him how his day was, and he said, in a somewhat ominous voice, "It was a wonderful day." Next morning, he heard a knock at his front door. He walked down to find two police officers at the door, his mother looking back at him with an angry look.

"Jeff, these officers tell me that you attacked three kids. That it wasn't regular fighting, and that they were stabbed. Stabbed, son!" Jeff's gaze fell to the floor, showing his mother that it was true.

"Mom, they were the ones who pulled the knives on me and Liu."

"Son," said one of the cops," We found three kids, two stabbed, one having a bruise on his stomach, and we have witnesses proving that you fled the scene. Now, what does that tell us?" Jeff knew it was no use. He could say him and Liu had been attacked, but then there was no proof it was not them who attacked first. They couldn't say that they weren't fleeing, because truth be told they were. So Jeff couldn't defend himself or Liu.

"Son, call down your brother." Jeff couldn't do it, since it was him who beat up all the kids.

"Sir, it...it was me. I was the one who beat up the kids. Liu tried to hold me back, but he couldn't stop me." The cop looked at his partner and they both nod.

"Well kid, looks like a year in Juvy..."

"Wait!" says Liu. They all looked up to see him holding a knife. The officers pulled their guns and locked them on Liu.

"It was me, I beat up those little punks. Have the marks to prove it." He lifted up his sleeves to reveal cuts and bruises, as if he was in a struggle.

"Son, just put the knife down," said the officer. Liu held up the knife and dropped it to the ground. He put his hands up and walked over to the cops.

"No Liu, it was me! I did it!" Jeff had tears running down his face.

"Huh, poor bro. Trying to take the blame for what I did. Well, take me away." The police led Liu out to the patrol car.

"Liu, tell them it was me! Tell them! I was the one who beat up those kids!" Jeff's mother put her hands on his shoulders.

"Jeff please, you don't have to lie. We know it's Liu, you can stop." Jeff watched helplessly as the cop car speeds off with Liu inside. A few minutes later Jeff's dad pulled into the driveway, seeing Jeff's face and knowing something was wrong.

"Son, son what is it?" Jeff couldn't answer. His vocal cords were strained from crying. Instead, Jeff's mother walked his father inside to break the bad news to him as Jeff wept in the driveway. After an hour or so Jeff walked back in to the house, seeing that his parents were both shocked, sad, and disappointed. He couldn't look at them. He couldn't see how they thought of Liu when it was his fault. He just went to sleep, trying to get the whole thing off his mind. Two days went by, with no word from Liu at JDC. No friends to hang out with. Nothing but sadness and guilt. That is until Saturday, when Jeff is woke up by his mother, with a happy, sunshiny face.

"Jeff, it's the day." she said as she opened up the curtains and let light flood into his room.

"What, what's today?" asked Jeff as he stirs awake.

"Why, it's Billy's party." He was now fully awake.

"Mom, you're joking, right? You don't expect me to go to some kid's party after..." There was a long pause.

"Jeff, we both know what happened. I think this party could be the thing that brightens up the past days. Now, get dressed." Jeff's mother walked out of the room and downstairs to get ready herself. He fought himself to get up. He picked out a random shirt and pair of jeans and walked down stairs. He saw his mother and father all dressed up; his mother in a dress and his father in a suit. He thought, why they would ever wear such fancy clothes to a kid's party?

"Son, is that all your going to wear?" said Jeff's mom.

"Better than wearing too much." he said. His mother pushed down the feeling to yell at him and hid it with a smile.

"Now Jeff, we may be over-dressed, but this is how you go if you want to make an impression." said his father. Jeff grunted and went back up to his room.

"I don't have any fancy clothes!" he yelled down stairs.

"Just pick out something." called his mother. He looked around in his closet for what he would call fancy. He found a pair of black dress pants he had for special occasions and an undershirt. He couldn't find a shirt to go with it though. He looked around, and found only striped and patterned shirts. None of which go with dress pants. Finally he found a white hoodie and put it on.

"You're wearing that?" they both said. His mother looked at her watch. "Oh, no time to change. Let's just go." She said as she herded Jeff and his father out the door. They crossed the street over to Barbara and Billy's house. They knocked on the door and at it appeared that Barbara, just like his parents, way over-dressed. As they walked inside all Jeff could see were adults, no kids.

"The kids are out in the yard. Jeff, how about you go and meet some of them?" said Barbara.

Jeff walked outside to a yard full of kids. They were running around in weird cowboy costumes and shooting each other with plastic guns. He might as well be standing in a Toys R Us. Suddenly a kid came up to him and handed him a toy gun and hat.

"Hey. Wanna pway?" he said.

"Ah, no kid. I'm way too old for this stuff." The kid looked at him with that weird puppydog face.

"Pwease?" said the kid. "Fine," said Jeff. He put on the hat and started to pretend shoot at the kids. At first he thought it was totally ridiculous, but then he started to actually have fun. It might not have been super cool, but it was the first time he had done something that took his mind off of Liu. So he played with the kids for a while, until he heard a noise. A weird rolling noise. Then it hit him. Randy, Troy, and Keith all jumped over the fence on their skateboards. Jeff dropped the fake gun and ripped off the hat. Randy looked at Jeff with a burning hatred.

"Hello, Jeff, is it?" he said. "We have some unfinished business." Jeff saw his bruised nose." I think we're even. I beat the crap out of you, and you get my brother sent to JDC."

Randy got an angry look in his eyes. "Oh no, I don't go for even, I go for winning. You may have kicked our asses that one day, but not today." As he said that Randy rushed at Jeff. They both fell to the ground. Randy punched Jeff in the nose, and Jeff grabbed him by the ears and head butted him. Jeff pushed Randy off of him and both rose to their feet. Kids were screaming and parents were running out of the house. Troy and Keith both pulled guns out of their pockets.

"No one interrupts or guts will fly!" they said. Randy pulled a knife on Jeff and stabbed it into his shoulder.

Jeff screamed and fell to his knees. Randy started kicking him in the face. After three kicks Jeff grabs his foot and twists it, causing Randy to fall to the ground. Jeff stood up and walked towards the back door. Troy grabbed him.

"Need some help?" He picks Jeff up by the back of the collar and throws him through the patio door. As Jeff tries to stand he is kicked down to the ground. Randy repeatedly starts kicking Jeff, until he starts to cough up blood.

"Come on Jeff, fight me!" He picks Jeff up and throws him into the kitchen. Randy sees a bottle of vodka on the counter and smashes the glass over Jeff's head.

"Fight!" He throws Jeff back into the living room.

"Come on Jeff, look at me!" Jeff glances up, his face riddled with blood. "I was the one who got your brother sent to JDC! And now you're just gonna sit here and let him rot in there for a whole year! You should be ashamed!" Jeff starts to get up.

"Oh, finally! you stand and fight!" Jeff is now to his feet, blood and vodka on his face. Once again he gets that strange feeling, the one in which he hasn't felt for a while. "Finally. He's up!" says Randy as he runs at Jeff. That's when it happens. Something inside Jeff snaps. His psyche is destroyed, all rational thinking is gone, all he can do, is kill. He grabs Randy and pile drives him to the ground. He gets on top of him and punches him straight in the heart. The punch causes Randy's heart to stop. As Randy gasps for breath. Jeff hammers down on him. Punch after punch, blood gushes from Randy's body, until he takes one final breath, and dies.

Everyone is looking at Jeff now. The parents, the crying kids, even Troy and Keith. Although they easily break from their gaze and point their guns at Jeff. Jeff see's the guns trained on him and runs for the stairs. As he runs Troy and Keith let out fire on him, each shot missing. Jeff runs up the stairs. He hears Troy and Keith follow up behind. As they let out their final rounds of bullets Jeff ducks into the bathroom. He grabs the towel rack and rips it off the wall. Troy and Keith race in, knives ready.

Troy swings his knife at Jeff, who backs away and bangs the towel rack into Troy's face. Troy goes down hard and now all that's left is Keith. He is more agile than Troy though, and ducks when Jeff swings the towel rack. He dropped the knife and grabbed Jeff by the neck. He pushed him into the wall. A thing of bleach fell down on top of him from the top shelf. It burnt both of them and they both started to scream. Jeff wiped his eyes as best as he could. He pulled back the towel rack and swung it straight into Keith's head. As he lay there, bleeding to death, he let out an ominous smile.

"What's so funny?" asked Jeff. Keith pulled out a lighter and switched it on. "What's funny," he said, "Is that you're covered in bleach and alcohol." Jeff's eyes widened as Keith threw the lighter at him. As soon as the flame made contact with him, the flames ignited the alcohol in the vodka. While the alcohol burned him, the bleach bleached his skin. Jeff let out a terrible screech as he caught on fire. He tried to roll out the fire but it was no use, the alcohol had made him a walking inferno. He ran down the hall, and fell down the stairs. Everybody started screaming as they saw Jeff, now a man on fire, drop to the ground, nearly dead. The last thing Jeff saw was his mother and the other parents trying to extinguish the flame. That's when he passed out.

When Jeff woke he had a cast wrapped around his face. He couldn't see anything, but he felt a cast on his shoulder, and stitches all over his body. He tried to stand up, but he realized that there was some tube in his arm, and when he tried to get up it fell out, and a nurse rushed in.

"I don't think you can get out of bed just yet." she said as she put him back in his bed and re-inserted the tube. Jeff sat there, with no vision, no idea of what his surroundings were. Finally, after hours, he heard his mother.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked. Jeff couldn't answer though, his face was covered, and he was unable to speak. "Oh honey, I have great news. After all the witnesses told the police that Randy confessed of trying to attack you, they decided to let Liu go." This made Jeff almost bolt up, stopping halfway, remembering the tube coming out of his arm. "He'll be out by tomorrow, and then you two will be able to be together again."

Jeff's mother hugs Jeff and says her goodbyes. The next couple of weeks were those where Jeff was visited by his family. Then came the day where his bandages were to be removed. His family were all there to see it, what he would look like. As the doctors unwrapped the bandages from Jeff's face everyone was on the edge of their seats. They waited until the last bandage holding the cover over his face was almost removed.

"Let's hope for the best," said the doctor. He quickly pulls the cloth; letting the rest fall from Jeff's face.

Jeff's mother screams at the sight of his face. Liu and Jeff's dad stare awe-struck at his face.

"What? What happened to my face?" Jeff said. He rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw the cause of the distress. His face. It... it's horrible. His lips were burnt to a deep shade of red. His face was turned into a pure white color, and his hair singed from brown to black. He slowly put his hand to his face. It had a sort of leathery feel to it now. He looked back at his family then back at the mirror.

"Jeff," said Liu, "It's not that bad..."

"Not that bad?" said Jeff," It's perfect!" His family were equally surprised. Jeff started laughing uncontrollably His parents noticed that his left eye and hand were twitching.

"Uh... Jeff, are you okay?"

"Okay? I've never felt more happy! Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaa, look at me. This face goes perfectly with me!" He couldn't stop laughing. He stroked his face feeling it. Looking at it in the mirror. What caused this? Well, you may recall that when Jeff was fighting Randy something in his mind, his sanity, snapped. Now he was left as a crazy killing machine, that is, his parents didn't know.

"Doctor," said Jeff's mom, "Is my son... alright, you know. In the head?"

"Oh yes, this behavior is typical for patients that have taken very large amounts of pain killers. If his behavior doesn't change in a few weeks, bring him back here, and we'll give him a psychological test."

"Oh thank you doctor." Jeff's mother went over to Jeff." Jeff, sweety. It's time to go."

Jeff looks away from the mirror, his face still formed into a crazy smile. "Kay mommy, ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaa!" his mother took him by the shoulder and took him to get his clothes.

"This is what came in," said the lady at the desk. Jeff's mom looked down to see the black dress pants and white hoodie her son wore. Now they were clean of blood and now stitched together. Jeff's mother led him to his room and made him put his clothes on. Then they left, not knowing that this was their final day of life.

Later that night, Jeff's mother woke to a sound coming from the bathroom. It sounded as if someone was crying. She slowly walked over to see what it was. When she looked into the bathroom she saw a horrendous sight. Jeff had taken a knife and carved a smile into his cheeks.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" asked his mother.

Jeff looked over to his mother. "I couldn't keep smiling mommy. It hurt after awhile. Now, I can smile forever. Jeff's mother noticed his eyes, ringed in black.

"Jeff, your eyes!" His eyes were seemingly never closing.

"I couldn't see my face. I got tired and my eyes started to close. I burned out the eyelids so I could forever see myself; my new face." Jeff's mother slowly started to back away, seeing that her son was going insane. "What's wrong mommy? Aren't I beautiful?

"Yes son," she said, "Yes you are. L-let me go get daddy, so he can see your face." She ran into the room and shook Jeff's dad from his sleep. "Honey, get the gun we..." She stopped as she saw Jeff in the doorway, holding a knife.

"Mommy, you lied." That's the last thing they hear as Jeff rushes them with the knife, gutting both of them.

His brother Liu woke up, startled by some noise. He didn't hear anything else, so he just shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. As he was on the border of slumber, he got the strangest feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up, before Jeff's hand covered his mouth. He slowly raised the knife ready to plunge it into Liu. Liu thrashed here and there trying to escape Jeff's grip.

"Shhhhhhh," Jeff said. "Just go to sleep."

"Go to sleep"

(**A/N** I will tell u now he still have a nose and the picture for this story is not mine but is the closest thing to a good looking Jeff)

Jeff: dude where am I

Me as Jose the insane: in booth where I tell what happen around here

Jeff: like what

ME: Like me telling u I do happy tree, creepypasta, and VG cats' fanfic and giving backgrounds to their life

Jeff: haven't heard of them and that stupid

~~~~five minutes later~~~~

Jeff is on ground with a lot of bump in his head

Me holding a hammer: well that for now next story sally of creepypasta and human Russell


	2. Chapter 2: They Final Meet

**(A/N **Here is a chapter of how Jeff the Killer meets Slenderman and how he joins the Covent and how he help slender man help and protect other Creepypasta character from the human and the proxies)

Chapter 2: Jeffrey and slender meet

This is Part of a newspaper in 2012

One year ago somewhere near rocky mountain, in either part of northern California. A boy has auto theft a vehicle from his own parents. Three day later the car was found later parked near a forest. The teen has not been found, hiker said they saw the teen go off to the private property which the owner has never wet there. He Quotes "I bought this property because there are story of children disappearing in these part of the wood. I bought because so no one goes through these part of the woods, because people never return back ever.

One year ago

Teen POV

"Someone help me" a teen said as he gasping for air for running and screaming for a non-stop marathon of horror. "Please someone, anyone." This boy has been through hell, if stealing his parent's car for a joy ride and getting stranded in the middle of the mountain wasn't bad enough. He had to get seen by the non-notorious infamous killer _Jeff the killer_.

"Where are you" said a voice in a ghostly tone "I just want you to go to sleep." The teen then starts to see his pursuer ahead of him with his back turn to him. Jeff then start turning slowly, now in full view he see that Jeff has a pale white face almost matching the same color to his bloody sweater. He also see his lips are cut open to cheek to cheek, only not as bloody and not as wide in the newspaper. He also his beautiful obsidian hair almost matching the color of his brunt creepy eyelid, for a moment he thought he looked prefect.

But the teen did not have time for modesty. He had to escape from his pursuer eye view. The teen looked at the corner of his eye never leaving his sight on the beautiful killer. He then spotted something strange, he found a camera on the ground. No time for questions he dashed out for the camera, only to make Jeff get caught by surprise.

He was then surprises to find that the camera had full battery. He then took advantage of this, and turned on the built-in flashlight, blinding Jeff. He then start off running off the other direction not looking back to see if Jeff was in pursues.

Jeff POV

"Aggggh" Jeff screamed as he was furiously wiping his eyes "I will you, you Mother! $er." Jeff was surprised at he said he never thought his emotion would come back up. Ever since the day he murdered his family, he has only felt Pain, sadness, and happiness toward his victims.

But now he was Furious, but not as furious as he been in these couple Six years of hell. He had encounter so many people that were almost same as him. He met many people that tried to kill him and other who wanted him for other variety of reason. He had good friends like Smiley Dog, Eyeless Jack, and Sally. He also had people who tried to murder him back for some reason, but didn't wanted to know why. They were people who loved him but changed of heart just like they changed all thank to him.

Now starting to remember what he was doing. He then started to look where his prey has run off to. He then tries to track him down, but only to think he lost as well. "_Well fuck, I just had to get lost in the wood" _he thought as he rubbed his hair trying to think where to go on from here. "_Fuck, I wish sally or jack where here to help me they could be useful if they…." _His thought were interrupted when he heard a scream. "_Found you" _he thought until he thought it could be his enemies like Jane the killer attacking his prey so they don't suffer any more. "_Oh well might as well find out Right"_ he thought as he started to jog to his prey or predator.

Slenderman POV

"When I came upon the boy his light had die, and I wasn't talking about his camera" Slenderman thought to his head as like he was talking to someone. He then think that over the years of killing children and adult he would be happy or satisfied. Yet he was wrong, he hated the thought of their soul being bright light to him. But what he hated more was the people who lost their light to the darkness.

Yet, every time he meets upon them they sometimes have a small amount of light in them. That he just kills them instantly, instead of torturing them like a cat playing with his food. But every time he meets one of these soul, they accidentally turn themselves into his Proxies. How, he does not know, all he knows that it just takes them to touch him and they instantly turn into a proxy. It wasn't until now that his favorite proxy, lea, got killed by his number of other proxy.

Except before he knew just who did it, he assumed it was the organization. A secret government branch that captures weird creature. Creepypasta, a new type of creature that was created by a greater outside force. The hunter, a group of vigilantes who hunt down anything they classified as a monster. And finally another organization, but a crueler one because this one experiment with any creature they can get in their hands.

He then later found out, that some of the slendermen proxies were going rouge. It was cause by slenderman old proxy, ticci toby. He was inspired by a mysterious man. Slender kind was then started to get killed or imprisoned by the proxies. Slender only knew a few of his kind that where free or not dead.

He got back to the thought of what was right and what was wrong. He then thought "_What is it that I really need." _He then thought of a family of his kind not the slender kind, but a kind of creepy People like him.

His thought are then interrupted by the sound of rustling leaves. He teleport up a branch of a tree, unknowing on what it could be. He then see the teen crawling to a bush. Slenderman then sighs, knowing he is getting to soft. Right before he teleports down.

"Agggh" the teen screamed as he was being pinned down by his original pursuer, Jeff The killer. Slenderman then take a view of the person pinning the teen. He then think he remember this monster, but sees that his memory are not serving well. But now curios of what he see is questionable. He thinks that he could be a new member of the proxies' party, trying to kill him. But if he isn't will still attack him, unknowingly that the killer will be caught off guard by his ability if he does try anything. But his thought are Interrupted when he hear the killer say a familiar line. "Go to sleep" I then hear a scream following the words. Then after the boy has been stabbed many time, his pursuer turns his head to me with a bloody smile.

Jeff POV

After I killed my prey I felt that something was watching. I instantly turn my head to direction I felt it was coming from. What I see next is unbelievably and I seen a lot of strange stuff on my journey. Well then again nothing normal in this world. I see a figure standing seven feet, with a black suit with red tie, and arm going all the way down to his knee. But what more surprising that I know him from somewhere I just don't know where.

Normal POV

Jeff was just standing there bewilder by the sight, it seem that there time just eying the other. Was to seem like it last forever until of them spoken.

"Hello there" Slender man said. "Hello to you too" Jeff said in a cherry mood just wanting to know what will he say next. "So what bring you here Jeff the killer?" Jeff was surprises that he knew his name, he said to himself _"Have we met before"_. He felt that he knew this person, but he doesn't remember a thing. He was about to walk away until slender interrupted.

"Hey, Wait" Slender man said as he took a step forward and fell face first. _"Should of use teleport, idiot" _He thought to himself as he brushed off the dirt and leaves. He then hears a snicker from his new friend. Tried and angry Slenderman ask him a question that can change both of their lives. "Would you like to help me with something?"

"What the catch" he says as he turns his body around. Slenderman all-knowing knows that he must tell the truth if he wants him to start a sanctuary with him.

1 hour later

"So that the whole story" Jeff says as he gets up from him sitting on the ground for an hour or so. "Yes" Slenderman says as he is worrying that he will run off. Jeff thought of he told him too, of how he meet sally, smile dog, and eyeless jack. Thinking about how they're in mortal danger, knowing this is the close he goanna get to feeling wanted. "Well then where you're House" Jeff says as he stretches. To this slender man is surprised that he accepted. "Why" he ask as he scratches his head in confusion. "You know how I told my story before your" Jeff says as he stare up to the night sky.

"Yes." "Well My bother actually lived after I supposedly killed him" Jeff then looks down on the ground as he says this. "And… "Slenderman questioned as he walks to him. "Well your little friends convince him to join them and now there trying to kill me and my friends too"

Slenderman could then tell he was lying that the reason why he had join. "You told me you meet other like me and you" slender man said as he teleported in front of him "But are you really worried that you will have to fight your bother if you don't hide" Slender man could then hear a mumble, then next things he now seeing Jeff crying a river. "So you understand right" he said. He knew the people he meet were the only thing close to a new family, one that didn't want to kill him.

Slender man then got out a hanky and wiped the tears, even though that the only thing keeping Jeff eye from going blind. "Well let's go rally up the Family Member shall we" slender said as he flickered into the darkness.

From then on Jeff and slender gather up all their friend, even the one that tried to kill Jeff. It started out with only BEN, Sally, and Eyeless jack. But after that more joined them, or where rescue when they were being attacked. But the other organization also grew, over the one year. Now with a lot of people, there is a thought that there might be a war between the societies. But none of the groups ever interacted with the other, only watching. Until a special character came to the Covent changing the lives of the creepy pasta and human forever.

**(A/N **finally done with this I will post the next chapter as showing which creepypasta character are with the Convent or the Proxy. Also the_ Organization, _there are not going to be any creepypasta like Suicide Squidward and will not show on this. It a friendly Fanfic not a gory one. You can have your own OC character in my story just write a review of you character or pm me. There are only going to be 12. This what you need to fill out with a background story. Age: Real name: Nickname: Ability: Story: Relationship: Clothing Article/appearances: )

Jose the insane: Now a new character is added to the booth talk, yeah*opening champagne and pointing to slender*

Jeff: Welcome, slendy/ whispering to him/ don't say anything hurtful or he will murder you

Slender: Umm, thanks…I guess

Jose: now I hope all of you enjoyed please leave a review or just put it as comment or question to this series I call it Anime Creepypasta*Hic*

Jeff: don't you think you drank too much

Slender: I haven't*holding nine glasses of champagne with his tentacles*

ALL: GOOD BYE*they toast*


End file.
